1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to support devices in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for supporting and assisting a user to get into and out of a kneeling position.
2. Description of Related Art
Kneeling is a position which is frequently difficult or uncomfortable for many people. Many people have difficulty with the act of getting into and staying in a kneeling position. In particular, many people find remaining in a kneeling position to be hard on the outer surface of their knees. This is particularly the case where the person is kneeling on rough or hard surfaces.
A further difficulty many people experience is the act of lowering themselves into a kneeling position from a standing position. It will also be appreciated that the movement of returning to standing from a kneeling position is likewise similarly difficult for such people. Such movements may be difficult for people either due to reduced muscular strength or due to injury or weakness within their knees themselves. For other people, the movement into and out of a kneeling position places a painful level of strain on their back.
Previous attempts have been made to provide knee supports for a user so as to reduce the difficulty required to get into and out of as well as remain in a kneeling position. Some attempts have been made to provide a padded surface on which the user may kneel. Such devices have located such surface at a fixed position which does not however aided the user in getting into and out of the kneeling position. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,756 issued Aug. 16, 1988 to Horan.